Episode 6911 (10th July 2014)
"Marlon discovers Donna's secret as he snoops around her room; Adam quits his job after being made homeless by Andy; and Zak asks Robbie to keep a close eye on Tracy." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Donna makes arrangements to see Ross after work. She covers to Marlon that she had a job interview for a different department yesterday and didn't want anybody to know about it. Andy speaks to his solicitor and tells Adam he wants him out of Dale View. Megan and Leyla attempt to devise a name for their wedding business. Daz overhears that David's is shut for the afternoon due to him spending time with Amba. Zak warns Tracy that she won't get a penny out of Sam when he arrives to fix a window at Brook Cottage. Moira informs Adam that she's heard from Andy's solicitor and because Adam admitted he was drunk, they will be found negligent. She orders him to go grovel but he storms out, quitting his job. Marlon takes the opportunity to snoop through Donna's bedroom while minding Leo for Rhona. Katie tries to dissuade Andy from suing Moira, but he says he can't let them get away with it. Marlon finds Donna's memory box for April and a box of medication. Tracy steals money out of Robbie's jacket to pay Zak for fixing a window for her. Outside, Zak asks Robbie to keep an eye on her. Marlon researches what Donna's medicine is prescribed for and begins to realise she's ill. Leyla and Megan approach Laurel to be their first client. Dan is suspicious when Daz goes missing but informs him he was on the phone to a client. Rhona convinces Donna to admit what is going on, but as they prepare to tell Marlon, they are overwhelmed when he tells them that he already knows. Moira is frustrated by the lack of support from Cain, suggesting that she may be better off on her own. Donna confesses to Marlon that she only has a few months left. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, rear hallway and private hallway *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Brook Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs, front exterior *Vet's Surgery - Reception *Smithy Cottage - Hallway/stairs, living room, Donna's bedroom and front exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and rear hallway Notes *Final appearance of Harry Whittaker as Leo Goskirk. When Leo next appears in Episode 6944 (13th August 2014), he is played by Harvey Rogerson. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes